


триптих: центр

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Series: триптих [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Она рассмеялась; Хиджиката вспомнил, что подумал о ней в первый раз – "бархатная удавка", – о ней и о её смехе. Никогда больше, ни прежде, ни позже, он не был столь прав.
Series: триптих [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161398
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	триптих: центр

**Author's Note:**

> частичный кроссовер с "Керелем" Фассбиндера

Переступить через порог во второй раз оказалось ещё сложнее, чем в первый; тени, как привязанные, сидели по углам, не подбираясь ближе, свет из золотого плавно перетекал в красный, пульсирующий сердцевиной, живой.

Хиджиката не запомнил ни одного поворота, будто лабиринт пропустил его сквозь себя напрямую.

– Не думал, что снова тебя увижу, – произнёс Такасуги вместо приветствия.

Хиджиката машинально упёрся в стойку перед собой, переводя дух. Мысли текли лениво и плавно; из кимоно Такасуги, кровавого, яркого, рвались золотые птицы. Хиджиката фыркнул.

– Много ты обо мне знаешь.

Такасуги улыбнулся, дразняще и тонко.

– Кое-что всё-таки знаю, не правда ли, Хиджиката?

Он вспыхнул – невольно – и отвёл глаза.

– Позёр, – буркнул он недовольно, забираясь на стул.

– Опять пристаёшь со своими глупостями? – сварливо поинтересовалась Гинко, появляясь из ниоткуда видением, окружённым запахом кондитерской лавки.

Хиджиката невольно чихнул, и Такасуги не смог скрыть ухмылки.

– Опять, – согласился он с таким мерзким благочестием, что Гинко, перегнувшись через стойку, треснула его по лбу.

– Напомни мне, – недовольно спросила она, запыхавшись; ей так шёл этот злой румянец, что Хиджиката залюбовался. – Зачем я вышла за тебя замуж?

Такасуги обхватил губами мундштук – так нарочито и невыносимо пошло, что невозможно было смотреть – и предположил в притворной задумчивости:

– Ты была очень пьяна?

– А ты ещё пьянее? – фыркнула Гинко.

– Не пьянее Зуры, который нас поженил, – фыркнул Такасуги ей в тон, выдув колечко дыма.

Они ухмыльнулись друг другу, такие непохожие, и похожие, словно отражения в зеркале.

– Скоро начнут играть, – сказала Гинко, побарабанив пальцами по столешнице. Ярко-розовый лак на её ногтях чередовался с голубым и был покрыт блёстками в форме звёздочек, облупившись на самых кончиках. Хиджиката заставил себя отвести глаза – только чтобы наткнуться на Такасуги, разглядывавшего его с понимающей и ехидной ухмылкой.

– Заткнись, – велел Хиджиката одними губами.

– Отдашь мне Хиджикату? – спросила Гинко тем временем; её побрякушки звенели, окутывая пространство мелодией, прохладной, как зимнее небо. Хиджиката, как завороженный, кивнул, и лишь следом встряхнулся.

– Может быть, – предположил Такасуги, не скрывая едкой иронии, – Хиджиката может выбрать сам за себя?

– Отлично, – не потрудившись дослушать, она соскочила со стула и бесцеремонно дёрнула его за рукав. – Ты идёшь со мной.

– У меня были... – начал было Хиджиката, обескураженный; смех Такасуги преследовал его, прилипчивый, словно тень.

– Знаю я ваши планы, – она взлетела по лестнице, таща его за собой; её каблуки стучали по полу, так угрожающе, что Хиджиката и не подумал бы улизнуть. – Играть в кости и обмениваться остротами.

– Он правда на тебя играет? – выпалил Хиджиката и залился краской. Гинко толкнула дверь в полутёмную комнату и обернулась в проёме, глядя на него сосредоточенно и серьёзно – будто карту перевернули другой стороной.

– Он играет тем, что имеет, и никогда не проигрывает того, что действительно важно.

Снизу занялась музыка – тем самым привычным сочетанием кото и флейты, которые Хиджиката запомнил с прошлого раза. Гинко тут же расслабилась, отпустив его руку, и с таинственным видом поманила вслед за собой. Хиджиката, очевидно, не мог скрыть сомнений, и Гинко рассмеялась, беззаботно и весело. Закружилась перед зеркалом, заставляя подрагивать свечи, и сбросила с плеч любимую шубу. Хиджиката едва успел её подхватить – машинально, – но, подняв глаза, чуть не упал сам.

– А где?.. – пробормотал он, отступая на шаг и комкая в руках прохладный искусственный мех. Свечи, словно нарочно, вспыхнули, став гореть ярче.

– Где что? – спросила Гинко. Она, оттянув веко, пыталась выудить оттуда густо накрашенную тушью ресницу. Хиджиката сглотнул.

– Бельё?..

– Какое бельё? – буркнула Гинко. Довольно присвистнула, проморгавшись, и осмотрела себя сверху донизу. – А.

– Угу, – ответил Хиджиката, упрямо глядя в стену – и замечая краем малейшее её движение. Гинко задумчиво провела по груди, как на ладони видневшейся под полупрозрачным кружевом, и беспечно пожала плечами.

– Наверное, забыла утром надеть.

Хиджиката закашлялся, согнувшись вдвое, и попытался вслепую нашарить края двери.

– Куда-то собрался? – уточнила она подозрительно, заводя руки за спину и выворачивая запястья под не самым удобным углом. – Лучше расстегни платье.

– Ты... – Хиджиката сильнее стиснул пальцы на воротнике шубы и закусил щёку изнутри: – уверена?

– Зачем бы ещё я тебя с собой позвала? – недоумённо спросила она. Хвостики её опять съехали, болтаясь где попало. Хиджиката зажмурился и, выдохнув, отложил в сторону шубу, походя ближе. Гинко, неловко поскрёбывавшая ткань на спине, показала на крохотный язычок молнии, прямо под выступающим позвонком. На шее сзади лежали маленькие трогательные завитки, выбившиеся из причёски.

– Не спи, – буркнула Гинко, вынимая серёжки. Хиджиката медленно потянул молнию вниз; полы разошлись на считанные сантиметры, но всё равно открыли длинную, до самой талии, полоску кожи, неожиданно усеянной шрамами.

– Откуда столько? – тихо спросил он, проводя пальцем над ними.

Гинко лишь усмехнулась.

– У тебя, спорим, не меньше, – и Хиджиката послушно шагнул назад. Её вид не вязался с её поведением; с тем, что проглядывало сквозь пузыри жвачки и крошки туши на веках, катышки помады в уголках рта, нелепые хвостики и кошмарную дешёвую бижутерию.

Сердце билось в горле ровно и гулко. Гинко, ничуть не смущаясь, скинула с себя платье прямо у зеркала, оставшись полностью обнажённой.

– Что же выбрать, – спросила она вслух, размышляя. Нырнула за ширму, хмыкая и бубня что-то себе под нос, раскидывая во все стороны неподошедшие шмотки. Хиджиката, недолго думая, начал их подбирать.

– Для кого ты так наряжаешься? – поинтересовался он, садясь на пол, чтобы не нагибаться в очередной раз. Гинко выглянула из-за ширмы и, увидев его, одобрительно хмыкнула.

– У меня выступление, – пробормотала она невнятно, стискивая в зубах какую-то ленту.

– Выступление? – повторил Хиджиката.

– Я буду петь, – гордо ответила Гинко.

– Будешь?

– Даже не смей, – буркнула она уязвлённо. – Говоришь как мой... нет, сэнсэй точно бы перевернулся в гробу.

У Хиджикаты голова кружилась от той скорости, с которой она меняла акценты и темы. Склонившись под тяжестью собранной им одежды он откинулся на пол, пристроив под головой ворох кислотных футболок. Вечер этот не походил на предыдущий совсем и был не тем, чего Хиджиката от него ждал – но нравился своей простотой; и нет.

– Не вздумай засыпать, – возмутилась Гинко, в очередной раз выглянув из-за ширмы, и для верности ткнула его в плечо каблуком.

Хиджиката устало моргнул и уставился в потолок. Полосы света сплетались в причудливые узоры, смещались в стороны, как облака. Он выудил из рукава сигареты и добавил к узорам тонкие завитки белёсого дыма.

Музыка в зале становилась всё громче, и пол тонко завибрировал, когда к привычной качке добавились барабаны.

– Это, – объявила Гинко, вылетая из-за ширмы. Хиджиката перевёл взгляд с её лодыжек выше, к пышным коротким юбкам, переходящим в тонкое, газовое, совершенно прозрачное нечто, украшенное белыми островками аппликаций в форме цветов. Они едва прикрывали грудь, не оставляя простора воображению, и выглядели так невинно, что казались совершеннейшей порнографией.

Хиджиката испустил долгий вздох, больше похожий на стон, и побился затылком об пол.

– Рада, что тебе нравится, – кокетливо сказала Гинко, перепрыгивая через него, чтобы подобраться поближе к зеркалу.

– Не уверен, – буркнул он себе под нос, вставая и сваливая всю подобранную им одежду на столик за ширмой. Гинко же, закусив заколки, пыталась стянуть свою короткие кудряшки в один хвостик, но те выскальзывали из рук. Свечи в углу погасли, и тени сгрудились у самого центра комнаты, закружились как хлопья пепла.

– Давай помогу, – предложил он обречённо, и Гинко, просияв, впихнула ему в руки расчёску. Он распутывал её волосы, медленно и осторожно, а она вытирала салфеткой губы, покрасневшие и распухшие от нажима.

– Так ты выиграл или проиграл тогда? – поинтересовалась она лукаво. Хиджиката вздрогнул, осознав, что слишком расслабился, завороженный мерным движением.

– Что именно?

Она рассмеялась; Хиджиката вспомнил, что подумал о ней в первый раз – "бархатная удавка", – о ней и о её смехе. Никогда больше, ни прежде, ни позже, он не был столь прав.

– Понимаю, почему ты ему понравился, – сказала она, указав на нижний этаж, где Такасуги, как и в любую другую ночь, играл роль звезды, бледно сияющей сквозь тёмные тучи, далёкий, бесстрастный и совершенно ослепительный в приближении.

– А мне казалось, – фыркнул Хиджиката с колкой злостью, изумившей даже его, – выиграть и проиграть здесь значит одно и то же.

Он отпустил её волосы, и те рассыпались, мягкой волной кудряшек обрамляя лицо.

– Так даже лучше, – согласилась Гинко, будто он сделал это нарочно. Перехватила заколкой несколько прядей у уха, а затем посмотрела ему прямо в глаза – поймав в зеркале, словно насадив на булавку.

– Ты прав.

Хиджиката отвернулся, резко, и хвост хлестнул его по плечам.

– Я же говорила тебе в первый раз, помнишь? Чтобы попасть, ты должен перейти мост.

– Ваши загадки, – бросил Хиджиката в раздражении.

Гинко повернулась к нему и мягко сжала рукав на локте.

– Каждый заходит на мост со своей стороны, – пояснила она. – И сам знает, что хочет найти, перейдя через реку.

Хиджиката смотрел на неё с каменным лицом.

– И что я по-твоему хотел здесь найти?

Она улыбнулась, дразняще и тонко – так же, как и...

– Ты мне скажи.

После недолгих размышлений она поменяла туфли; и ещё, и ещё раз, пока не нашла те, что бойче звенели набойками. Её юбки взлетали, когда она подпрыгивала, выбивая ногами несуразную, немелодичную дробь.

– Теперь мы можем идти, – сказала она довольно. Хиджиката молча распахнул дверь, отступив, и она прошла мимо него – в миллиметре, но не задев, и свечи погасли за её спиной, как одна. Хиджиката крепче сжал пальцы на створке, ловя реальность за край и удерживая, рядом, подле себя.

Гинко вдруг обернулась; её глаза загорелись смутным, неясным ему предвкушением, и сейчас она вновь напомнила Такасуги – как никогда.

– К нам обещал зайти один гость, – сказала она; удавка сомкнулась на шее, отнимая воздух глоток за глотком. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе он понравится.

– Сомневаюсь, – буркнул Хиджиката, отбрасывая за спину мешающий хвост.

Гинко, усмехнувшись, вновь вцепилась в его рукав.

– Не узнаешь, пока не проверишь?

Они спустились вниз, и их подхватила толпа.

– Я узнаю, если ты вдруг уйдёшь, – сказала Гинко серьёзно. Её тёплые губы коснулись щеки, её руки обвили его шею – и оттолкнули, на то самое место, где в прошлый раз он познакомился с Такасуги.

С Такасуги, который в этот вечер, очевидно, был занят. Хиджиката с непонятным для себя раздражением выбил сигарету из пачки и стиснул фильтр в зубах.

Позади Такасуги стоял человек в бирюзовом плаще, и тот опирался на его грудь плечами, спиной, разлётом лопаток, расслабленный; настолько, что золотые птицы, рвавшиеся прочь с алого шёлка, осели вниз, рассыпавшись мелким узором по краю.

Человек, скользнув рукой от ключиц выше, по горлу, приподнял его подбородок – не жестом, намёком на жест, самым тонким из обещаний; и Такасуги повело следом. Позволяя разом и это, и то, что случится потом, он изогнул губы в усмешке; произнёс имя – "Бансай" – с неудовольствием, с обещанием кары за каждую секунду задержки, и Бансай медленно подался вперёд.

Хиджиката спрыгнул, вниз по плато реальности – гладкому, как лёд, обжигающему, – и заодно со стула. Ноги держали его, но пол под ними качался; наверняка собирался шторм: с чёрными облаками, раскатами молний, хлёсткими ударами ливня.

Голос Гинко, настойчивый и серьёзный, вплёлся в сознание, задавая ритм каждому шагу. Она действительно пела, и её пение было ужасно – бесконечные, повторяющиеся слова.

_Каждый убивает тех, что любит, каждый убивает тех, что любит, каждый убивает, каждый… [1]_

Хиджиката помнил её напутствие, помнил, что негласно, но определённо обещал ей остаться и встретить того самого "особого гостя", но не хотел.

Он отступал, пока не оказался надёжно скрыт лабиринтом, спрятан между сужающихся стен. Сквозь пустые, лишённые бумаги квадраты глаза улавливали осколки, фрагменты: взмах веера; целомудренный поцелуй; руку на ширинке, крепко сжимавшую член; руку под юбкой; дрожь по телу; капли пота, стекавшие по позвоночнику; танец, одетыми, совсем не в такт музыке.

За одним из поворотов его внимание привлёк вдруг шлейф дыма, сигарета в углу крепко сжатого рта, запрокинутое лицо, сомкнутые веки и длинные ресницы, строгий плащ и белый платок вокруг шеи.

– Не может быть, – недоверчиво прошептал Хиджиката и зажмурился, чтобы, открыв глаза, обнаружить в проёме лишь пустоту. Он припустил шаг, пока не оказался у самой двери – и сквозь неё он увидел яркое, тёмное предзакатное солнце. Дверь открылась, кого-то впуская, и они столкнулись плечами, когда Хиджиката, не замедляясь, решил пройти мимо.

– Извини, – произнёс голос; тот самый голос. Хиджиката посмотрел вверх. – Кто бы мог подумать.

– Что ты...

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – усмехнулся незнакомец; сигарета зависла в углу его рта. Знакомые синие глаза щурились на него из-под полусомкнутых длинных ресниц; те самые глаза, что Хиджиката каждый день видел в зеркале, из-под тех же самых ресниц. – Тоширо. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – [Jeanne Moreau – Each Man Kills The Thing He Loves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCeZZ7Brna8)


End file.
